You are the reason why I smile, I breathe, and I live
by LucianaRosseau
Summary: Hari yang membahagiakan sekaligus menyedihkan untuk Aomine Daiki / Dedicated for Aomine Daiki Birthday (31/8) / Happy belated Birthday to Aomine Daiki!


**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Aomine x Reader**

 **Warns: Typos everywhere, (super) OOC, Siapkan tissue kala ada air mata yang siap untuk menetes (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THE STORIES MINNA**

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari yang membahagiakan untuk Aomine Daiki. Ya, ace dan power forward dari Tōō Academy ini sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dimulai dari pagi hari saat sang ibu dengan baik hati membangunkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, bahkan sang ibu membuatkan makanan kesukaanya. Oh sungguh hari yang membahagiakan bagi Aomine Daiki. Belum lagi isi ponsel yang berisikan ucapan ulang tahun dari teman-temannya.

 _ **From: Akashi Seijuro (Iblis pendek berambut merah)  
Subject: Otanjoubi Omedetou**_

Otanjoubi omedetou, Daiki. Semoga kau mengurangi kebiasaanmu yang membaca majalah pornomu itu. Dan kau bisa menjadi putih.

Muncul perempatan imajiner di kening Aomine saat membaca pesan singkat dari mantan ketuanya, Akashi Seijuro. Ingin rasanya Aomine untuk menghajar Akashi yang tentu saja dalam imajinasinya. Kalau ia benar-benar menghajar Akashi, sudah pasti ia akan ditemukan di berita, koran bahkan di majalah dalam kondisi termutilasi. Dengan headline **"DITEMUKAN SEORANG LAKI-LAKI BERKULIT HITAM TIDAK BERNYAWA DENGAN KONDISI TERMUTILASI."** Dan ia sangat tidak menginginkan itu terjadi.

 _ **From: Kise Ryouta (Model /sok/ cantik yang berisik)  
Subject: OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU AOMINECCHIIII!**_

AOMINECCHII! OTANOME SSU! SEMOGA KAU TIDAK LAGI MEMBACA MAJALAH MAI-CHAN LAGI SSU! DAN OH SEMOGA KAU TIDAK MALAS-MALASAN LAGI SSU! MENJADI YANG TERBAIK DI TAHUN INI SSU!

Jujur, dari pesan singkat mantan team basketnya aka Kise Ryouta saja sudah terkesan heboh dan sangat berisik apalagi kalau sang model bertemu dan mengucapkannya langsung. Dipastikan ia dapat tuli mendadak dikarenakan suara ultrasonik milik sang model.

 _ **From: Satsuki Momoi  
Subject: Otanjoubi Omedetou Dai-chan ~**_

Dai-chan ~ otanjoubi omedetou ne ~ semoga kau tidak malas-malasan, menjadi anak yang rajin! Dan oh kau bisa berhenti membaca majalah kesukaanmu itu! Ah aku sudah membuatkanmu kue. Nanti dimakan ya!

Kalimat terakhir di pesan singkat milik teman masa kecilnya membuat wajahnya pucat (walau tidak terlihat jelas karena warna kulitnya). Di hari ulang tahunnya, dia harus memakan masakan teman masa kecilnya yang bagaikan racun.

'Aku harus mencari alasan agar tidak makan kue buatan Satsuki.'

 _ **From: Midorima Shintarou (Si wortel maniak Oha-Asa)  
Subject: Otanjoubi Omedetou nanodayo**_

Otanjoubi Omedetou, Aomine. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Dan menurut ramalan Oha-Asa, bintang Virgo menempati urutan pertama dan lucky itemmu hari ini adalah barang dari orang yang kau sayang. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli denganmu, nanodayo!

Bibir Aomine membentuk garis keatas, tersenyum. Walaupun Midorima terkenal akan tsundere akutnya, setidaknya Midorima mau menghilangkan sifat tsunderenya untuk mengucapkan ulang tahun kepadanya.

 _ **From: Murasakibara Atsushi (Titan)  
Subject: Otanome, Mine-chin ~**_

Jangan lupa makan-makan ya, Mine-chin ~.

Singkat, padat dan (agak) menyebalkan, cukup membuat Aomine mendengus pelan saat membaca pesan singkat dari Murasakibara.

 _ **From: Kuroko Tetsuya  
Subject: Otanjoubi Omedetou, Aomine-san**_

Otanjoubi Omedetou, Aomine-san. Semoga kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan.

Aomine hanya menghela nafasnya lega saat membaca pesan singkat dari mantan bayangannya. Setidaknya dari semua pesan yang ia terima, itu adalah pesan yang paling normal.

"Daiki! Sampai kapan kau mau ada di kamar!? Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah!"

Mendengar teriakan sang ibu, Aomine langsung merapikan pakaiannya lalu menyambar tasnya yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Keluar dari kamar dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Aomine langsung berjalan ke arah dapur untuk bertemu dengan sang ibu. Sang ibu melihat kemunculan anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum yang tentu saja juga dibalas dengan senyum tipis dari Aomine. Mungkin terkesan aneh saat orang seperti Aomine melakukan hal yang romantis, namun hal romatis seperti mencium pipi atau kening dilakukan oleh Aomine.

Mengecup pipi sang ibu, Aomine tersenyum lebar yang tentu saja membuat sang ibu sedikit kaget.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, okaa-san."

Kata-kata singkat yang terdengar tulus pun keluar dari mulut Aomine Daiki, membuat mata sang ibu berkaca-kaca. Sebelum air matanya menetes, sang ibu langsung mendorong punggung lebar milik Aomine.

"Sudah sana berangkat! Nanti kau terlambat dan okaa-san tidak mau menjadi alasan kenapa kau terlambat."

Aomine hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan sang ibu sembari berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ha'i ha'i, okaa-san. Ittekimasu. Ah hari ini mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat."

Ucap Aomine sambil membuka pintu lalu berjalan keluar. Sedangkan ibunya hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum sedih.

Saat perjalanan menuju sekolah, Aomine membuka ponselnya. Bukan, bukan untuk mengecek kapan majalah Mai-chan tercintanya dipublish melainkan Aomine menatap wallpaper ponselnya. Sedikit mengejutkan karena wallpaper ponsel Aomine bukanlah foto Mai-chan atau foto gadis dengan gaya seduktif dengan pakaian minim melainkan foto seorang gadis bersama dirinya. Gadis ini terlihat begitu cantik dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah cantik sang gadis. Kulitnya yang [colour skin] terlihat begitu indah dan lembut, sangat kontras dengan kulit hitam eksotis milik Aomine.

Sesampainya di sekolah, banyak yang mengucapkan ulang tahun yang hanya di tanggapi oleh anggukan si surai navy blue tersebut. Membuka lemari sepatunya, terlihat banyak tumpukan coklat berserta surat-surat. Entah surat pernyataan cinta atau ucapan selamat, Aomine sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu.

 **SKIP TIME**

[Afternoon, 4.30 PM]

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu pulang sekolah. Beberapa murid membereskan badannya sambil berkumpul, membicarakan gosip dan sebagainya. Begitu juga dengan Aomine yang sedikit terburu-buru merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya, bahkan ajakan dari kapten basketnya pun ia hiraukan. Walau ia tahu kalau sang kapten mengajaknya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya beserta anggota basket lainnya.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Langkah kaki yang terdengar buru-buru menggema di lorong kelas, sampai manik dark blue miliknya bertemu dengan sosok sahabat kecilnya, Momoi Satsuki.

"Satsuki, aku tidak bisa ke gym sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

Mendengar ucapan sahabat kecilnya, Momoi hanya bisa terdiam lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia sendiri sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan Aomine.

"Kalau begitu akan aku sampaikan kepada Imayoshi-senpai."

Aomine hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil menepuk kepala Momoi pelan lalu berjalan menjauhi Momoi. Sedangkan Momoi hanya bisa memegang kepalanya, sambil menatap punggung Aomine yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dengan tatapan sendu.

Beberapa menit setelah berjalan keluar dari sekolahnya, Aomine melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah toko bunga. Ya, toko bunga. Begitu memasuki toko bunga tersebut, Aomine langsung mencari bunga (fav flower) dengan warna (fav colour) dan Aomine juga membeli bunga white chrysanthemum atau bunga krisan putih . Aneh memang bagi seseorang dengan tubuh dan wajah seperti Aomine, apalagi wajah dan tubuh Aomine yang mirip berandalan berada di toko bunga. Ditambah ia sedang memegang dua buket bunga yang terlihat sangat feminime dan sangat tidak cocok untuk wajah maupun kepribadian Aomine.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, Aomine langsung berlari kecil ke arah suatu tempat agak terpencil dari keramaian kota. Langkah yang terdengar santai terdengar saat kedua kaki jenjang milik Aomine memasuki pemakaman yang terlihat sepi.

Kini Aomine berdiri di depan sebuah batu nisan, dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang wajahnya.

"Yo! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kalau kau menanyakan kabarku, seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku juga membawa [fav flower]. Semoga kau suka."

Ucap Aomine sambil meletakkan [fav flower] dan krisan putih di depan batu nisan.

 _ **[Full Name]  
20××/××/××**_

 **Tes tes tes**

Aomine menyeka air matanya sedikit kasar, walau ia tahu air matanya akan terus membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku... aku.. sangat merindukanmu... [Name]. Kenapa... kau meninggalkanku di saat... aku ulang tahun...?"

Ya, tepat saat Aomine sedang berbahagia dikarenakan ulang tahunnya, ia harus mendapatkan berita yang memilukan. Sang gadis pujaan meninggalkannya dengan kondisi tragis. Awalnya Aomine mengira itu hanyalah candaan dari teman-temannya dikarenakan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, tapi dugannya salah. Sampai akhirnya ibu [Name] meneleponnya, mengatakan bahwa putrinya meninggal karena kecelakan. Disatu sisi ia masih tidak percaya kalau gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya, [Full Name] meninggalkan dirinya, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Disatu sisi ia masih tidak terima, kenapa harus sang kekasih meninggalkannya secepat ini.

"Kau tahu... aku... masih tidak percaya kau meninggalkanku... tepat di hari ulang tahunku..."

Ucap Aomine disertai tawa pelan sambil menyeka air matanya, mengusap-usap batu nisan tersebut seakan-akan itu adalah kepala [Name].

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu membuat kejutan untukku... karena.. kau adalah kejutan terindah yang diberikan Tuhan untukku..."

Aomine menghela nafasnya lalu mencium batu nisan [Name].

"Awalnya... setelah kematianmu aku ingin menyusulmu. Terdengar bodoh mungkin, tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau bagaikan sumber kehidupanku... kau adalah alasan aku berubah menjadi lebih baik. Walau aku masih suka membaca majalah Mai-chan, kau tidak memarahiku atau mengancam akan membuang semua majalahku.. kau malah menegurku, sehingga aku mulai berubah menjadi seperti sekarang. Hanya dengan melihatmu... bibirku menyunggingkan senyum yang jarang aku tunjukkan. Bahkan kadang aku berhenti bernafas sampai lupa caranya bernafas hanya dengan menatapmu, menggagumi sosokmu yang begitu sempurna bak malaikat dimataku. Dan... kau adalah alasan aku bertahan sampai sekarang."

Ujar Aomine sambil menunduk, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Merasakan belaian angin sore, yang terasa seperti usapan tangan [Name] di wajahnya, membuat senyuman lembut mengembang di wajah Aomine. Sedangkan [Name] yang memang tidak terlihat oleh manik dark blue Aomine, hanya tersenyum dengan pipi yang sudah basah oleh air matanya.

 _"Maafkan aku, Daiki-kun. Aku meninggalkanmu disaat hari ulang tahunmu."_

Seperti mendengar suara [Name], Aomine memejamkan matanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar suara lembut [Name] yang tengah memanggil namanya. Ah, Aomine sangat merindukan semua tentang [Name].

"Kau tidak salah... ini semua hanya kecelakan. Aku senang saat kau ingin merayakan ulang tahunku... tapi... kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Raut wajah [Name] berubah, menjadi sendu. Jujur, [Name] sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan [Name]. Namun semua itu kembali pada keputusan Sang Pencipta.

 _"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu... aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu."_

Aomine membuka matanya, lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus, yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh [Name] seorang.

 _"Dan satu lagi, Daiki-kun. Jangan lupa untuk tersenyum. Aku selalu berada di sampingmu."_

Aomine menggangguk, lalu berdiri, bersiap untuk meninggalkan pemakaman. Sedangkan [Name] hanya tersenyum terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang seiring dengan hembusan angin.

"Kita pasti akan bersama lagi... [Name]."

* * *

 **Akhirnya published juga *lap keringet***

 **Awalnya cerita ini akan dipublish tepat ulang tahun A(h)omine Daiki, tapi FFn lagi error jadi baru bisa hari ini deh *le pundung***

 **FF angst pertama jadi kalau aneh maafkan daku *le sujud mohon maaf***

 **Sekali lagi Otanome for mai precious husbando, Aomine Daiki XD**

 **Btw**

 **Review? :3**


End file.
